mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Fluttershy/Gallery
Season one :Episodes: 1 - 13 • 14 - 26 Fluttershy correcting a blue jay's rhythm S1E01.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Fluttershy surprised by butterfly-shaped necklace S1E02.png|Friendship is Magic, part 2 Fluttershy looking at the garden S1E3.png|The Ticket Master Bunny take over S1E04.png|Applebuck Season Fluttershy prodding at turtle S1E05.png|Griffon the Brush Off Dash is angry S1E6.png|Boast Busters Fluttershy stares at the dragon S1E07.png|Dragonshy Flutterguy S1E9.png|Bridle Gossip Fluttershy "you're the cutest thing ever" S1E10.png|Swarm of the Century Fluttershy using bells strung on a rope S1E11.png|Winter Wrap Up Fluttershy in charge of the scoreboard S1E13.png|Fall Weather Friends Fluttershy in her gala dress S1E14.png|Suited For Success Fluttershy carrying frogs S1E15.png|Feeling Pinkie Keen Fluttershy Hearth shape S1E16.png|Sonic Rainboom Fluttershy staring at chickens S01E17.png|Stare Master Fluttershy oh my S01E19.png|A Dog and Pony Show Fluttershy happy 2 S1E20.png|Green Isn't Your Color Fluttershy "But why?" S1E21.png|Over a Barrel Fluttershy caring for Philomena S01E22.png|A Bird in the Hoof Bed of butterflies S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Fluttershy "maybe Spike feels threatened" S1E24.png|Owl's Well That Ends Well Fluttershy and Twilight are dancing S1E25.png|Party of One Fluttershy "You're going to LOVE ME!" S1E26.png|The Best Night Ever Season two :Episodes: 1 - 13 • 14 - 26 Fluttershy being corrupted S2E01.png|The Return of Harmony Part 1 The brute S2E2.png|The Return of Harmony Part 2 Fluttershy telling lesson S2E03.png|Lesson Zero Derpyshy S02E04.png|Luna Eclipsed Fluttershy excited S02E07.png|May the Best Pet Win! Fluttershy "And very caring as well..." S2E8.png|The Mysterious Mare Do Well Applejack & Fluttershy covered in cake S2E9.png|Sweet and Elite Fluttershy Scared S2E10.png|Secret of My Excess Enemy cloud! S2E11.png|Hearth's Warming Eve Fluttershy's ooh face S02E13.png|Baby Cakes Fluttershy worried S2E14.png|The Last Roundup Fluttershy embarrassed S2E15.png|The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Twilight and Fluttershy puzzled S2E16.png|Read It and Weep Pinkie Pie Parade S2E18.png|A Friend in Deed New Fluttershy 1 S2E19.png|Putting Your Hoof Down Fluttershy rubbing Cerberus' belly S2E20.png|It's About Time Butterfly migration photo S2E21.png|Dragon Quest Fluttershy blushing smile S2E22.png|Hurricane Fluttershy Fluttershy hugs the CMC S2E23.png|Ponyville Confidential Fluttershy disguised as the conductor S2E24.png|MMMystery on the Friendship Express Fluttershy with bird S2E25.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Fluttershy and Birds S2E26.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season three Fluttershy 'It's one of the' S3E1.png|The Crystal Empire – Part 1 Fluttershy is fear of Rainbow's power S3E02.png|The Crystal Empire – Part 2 Fluttershy 'Who's' S3E3.png|Too Many Pinkie Pies Rarity & Rainbow Dash enjoying parade S3E4.png|One Bad Apple Fluttershy 'Oh! Y-you found her' S3E05.png|Magic Duel Fluttershy and Cloudchaser meet again S3E07.png|Wonderbolts Academy Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash gasp S03E09.png|Spike at Your Service Fluttershy oh dear S3E10.png|Keep Calm and Flutter On Fluttershy petting Angel S03E11.png|Just for Sidekicks Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy hoof-bump S03E12.png|Games Ponies Play Fluttershy with Pinkie Pie's Cutie Mark S3E13.png|Magical Mystery Cure ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls Mane Six enter the Crystal Empire EG.png Main 6 arrive at Crystal Empire EG.png Pinkie Pie jumping up and down EG.png Fluttershy "almost every day" EG.png|''I'm there almost every day. Main 6 surprised by the welcome EG.png Flash Sentry introduces Twilight Sparkle EG.png Celestia sends the girls to bed EG.png Twilight's friends wake up EG.png Twilight's friends spring into action EG.png Twilight and friends catching up EG.png Twilight and Sunset stumble in mirror room EG.png Main 6 and Sunset watch crown vanish EG.png Twilight glares at Sunset Shimmer EG.png Twilight and friends shocked EG.png Fluttershy "who was that?" EG.png Main 6 and princesses in throne room EG.png Main 5 hearing the story of Sunset Shimmer EG.png Celestia crosses in front of the Mane Six EG.png Celestia leads the Mane Six to the mirror chamber EG.png Luna speaking in the mirror room EG.png Twilight, Spike, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy listening to Luna EG.png Princess Celestia "the importance of your task" EG.png Twilight walking towards the mirror EG.png Girls and Spike listening EG.png Twilight's friends and Spike looking concerned EG.png Princess Celestia walking on scene EG.png Standing around the mirror EG.png Twilight's friends ready to help EG.png Main 5 unite EG.png Rainbow Dash questioning Princess Celestia EG.png Frustrated Rainbow Dash EG.png Fluttershy, Rarity and Rainbow Dash listening EG.png Ponies shocked by Luna's explanation EG.png Twilight about to go through the mirror EG.png Twilight leaving through the mirror EG.png Spike anxious EG.png Spike speeds off after Twilight EG.png Main 5 call after Spike EG.png|''Spike, no!'' Main 5 and princesses waiting for Twilight EG.png Main cast and Cadance look at Twilight EG.png Main cast and Cadance walking in the palace EG.png Twilight "I wanna tell you all everything" EG.png Main 5 and Cadance "dancing?!" EG.png Main cast and Cadance looking back at Flash EG.png|Watching the new guard pass by. Applejack teasing Twilight EG.png Main 4 and Cadance confused EG.png Season four :Episodes: 1 - 13 • 14 - 26 Fluttershy talking to Squirrel S4E01.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 Fluttershy "help us clean up" S4E02.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Fluttershy shrieks in horror S4E03.png|Castle Mane-ia Fluttershy instructing birds S4E04.png|Daring Don't Saddle Rager unleashed S4E06.png|Power Ponies Flutterbat revealed S4E07.png|Bats! Fluttershy having trouble sewing S4E08.png|Rarity Takes Manehattan Fluttershy 'I really, really, really' S4E10.png|Rainbow Falls Fluttershy 'the Breezies!' S4E11.png|Three's A Crowd Fluttershy cheering "go, Pinkie, go!" S4E12.png|Pinkie Pride Fluttershy 'I'd be honored' S4E13.png|Simple Ways Fluttershy biggest smile S4E14.png|Filli Vanilli Fluttershy's eye glow S4E16.png|It Ain't Easy Being Breezies A confused Fluttershy S4E18.png|Maud Pie Fluttershy knocking on Rarity's door S4E19.png|For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils Fluttershy tries to get the attention of Twilight and RD for 2nd time S4E21.png|Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 Fluttershy and a bird on the train S4E22.png|Trade Ya! Fluttershy sees flash of green magic S4E23.png|Inspiration Manifestation Fluttershy sitting on a barbell S4E24.png|Equestria Games Fluttershy "he can be very helpful" S4E25.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Fluttershy's Rainbow Power form S4E26.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks AJ and Fluttershy pushing a box while Spike reads a Daring Do novel EG2.png Fluttershy, Pinkie, AJ and Rarity look up in curiosity EG2.png Fluttershy "What is it, Twilight?" EG2.png Pinkie peers in EG2.png Twilight "a message to Princess Celestia" EG2.png Twilight "from my friends at Canterlot High" EG2.png Rarity "How is that even possible?" EG2.png Twilight levitating the storybook EG2.png Twilight's friends looking at the storybook EG2.png Pinkie Pie "not the sirens!" EG2.png Pinkie Pie "I don't actually know what that is" EG2.png Fluttershy "I don't think I like this story" EG2.png Twilight "my friends need me" EG2.png Rainbow Dash blocks Twilight off EG2.png Twilight trots past the rest of her friends EG2.png Twilight's friends confused by her explanation EG2.png Pinkie Pie "duh!" EG2.png Pinkie's friends unamused by her antics EG2.png Applejack "we get the idea" EG2.png Twilight's friends in awe EG2.png Twilight's friends still in awe EG2.png Twilight's friends exchange glances EG2.png Twilight's friends nod in agreement EG2.png Spike "I still get to go, right?" EG2.png Twilight and her pony friends group hug EG2.png Pinkie Pie still hugging Twilight EG2.png Pinkie Pie innocent squee EG2.png Season five :Episodes: 1 - 13 • 14 - 26 Fluttershy's cutie mark glows S5E01.png|The Cutie Map - Part 1 Fluttershy "Get the cutie marks back" S5E02.png|The Cutie Map - Part 2 Fluttershy holding a memory jewel S5E3.png|Castle Sweet Castle Fluttershy confused S5E5.png|Tanks for the Memories Fluttershy asks Discord why he's doing this S5E7.png|Make New Friends but Keep Discord Fluttershy and Applejack follow the bugbear S5E9.png|Slice of Life Fluttershy "It's not very good" S5E11.png|Party Pooped Pictures of Twilight and her friends S5E12.png|Amending Fences Fluttershy turns into Flutterbat S5E13.png|Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Fluttershy compliments the boutique S5E14.png|Canterlot Boutique Photo Finish taking the ponies' picture S5E18.png|Crusaders of the Lost Mark Fluttershy sees Pinkie is nowhere to be found S5E19.png|The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows Fluttershy "how would I even hear" S5E21.png|Scare Master Fluttershy laughing close-up S5E22.png|What About Discord? Fluttershy "it's time you both put your differences aside" S5E23.png|The Hooffields and McColts Pinkie startles Fluttershy S5E24.png|The Mane Attraction Fluttershy "must be... destroyed!" S5E25.png|The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 Fluttershy and Starlight holding each other's hooves S5E26.png|The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Season six :Episodes: 1 - 13 • 14 - 26 Fluttershy "and the Crystal Heart" S6E1.png|The Crystalling - Part 1 Fluttershy "the view is just as good a little further back" S6E2.png|The Crystalling - Part 2 Fluttershy holding Applejack in fear S6E6.png|No Second Prances Fluttershy "remember to be extra supportive" S6E7.png|Newbie Dash Fluttershy guiding other ponies S06E08.png|A Hearth's Warming Tail Fluttershy puts her hoof on Smoky Jr. "so they were temporarily camped out" S6E9.png|The Saddle Row Review Fluttershy very skeptical S6E11.png|Flutter Brutter Twilight and friends looking at Rarity weird S6E12.png|Spice Up Your Life Fluttershy looking very scared S6E15.png|28 Pranks Later Mane Six go on the offensive S6E16.png|The Times They Are A Changeling Fluttershy raising an eyebrow S6E17.png|Dungeons & Discords Fluttershy cowering in a spring catapult S6E18.png|Buckball Season Impossibly Rich the center of attention S6E20.png|Viva Las Pegasus Fluttershy "up all night calming the animals down" S6E21.png|Every Little Thing She Does Fluttershy "they would've sent the invitation" S6E25.png|To Where and Back Again - Part 1 Fluttershy looking back at Discord S6E26.png|To Where and Back Again - Part 2 Season seven Fluttershy excited "oh, boy!" S7E1.png|Celestial Advice Fluttershy sings "the warm hug of a fuzzy bear" S7E2.png|All Bottled Up Fluttershy "solve this once and for all!" S7E5.png|Fluttershy Leans In Rainbow Dash exhaustedly opening her locker S7E7.png|Parental Glideance Princess Celestia in the realm of sleep S7E10.png|A Royal Problem Fluttershy "why not?" S7E11.png|Not Asking for Trouble Fluttershy looking at her reflection S7E12.png|Discordant Harmony Fluttershy cowering in fear next to a building S7E14.png|Fame and Misfortune Fluttershy "made us all feel beautiful" S7E19.png|It Isn't the Mane Thing About You Fluttershy covered in orange spots S7E20.png|A Health of Information Fluttershy looks at image of Meadowbrook's mask S7E25.png|Shadow Play - Part 1 Element of kindness binding to Fluttershy S7E26.png|Shadow Play - Part 2 My Little Pony The Movie Fluttershy smiling at the Storm Guard MLPTM.png|My Little Pony The Movie'' Merchandise Fluttershy Playful Ponies toy G4.jpg Fluttershy toy mini bag.jpg|Fluttershy Blind Bag Design A Pony Set - Wave 1.jpg|"This puzzling pony plague afflicted a population of ponies back in the paleopony period!" Fashion Style Fluttlershy in packaging.jpg|Fashion Style Fluttershy Wonderbolts Fluttershy & Pinkie Pie 2-pack.jpg Wonderbolts Fluttershy & Pinkie Pie 2-pack packaging.jpg Wonderbolts Fashion Style 6-pack.jpg Wonderbolts Fashion Style 6-pack packaging.jpg|Since when was Fluttershy in the Wonderbolt reserves? My Little Pony The Movie Fashion Style Fluttershy figure.jpg My Little Pony The Movie Fashion Style Fluttershy packaging.jpg MLP The Movie Land & Sea Fashion Styles Fluttershy figure.jpg MLP The Movie Land & Sea Fashion Styles Fluttershy packaging.jpg MLP The Movie Glitter & Style Seapony Fluttershy figure.jpg MLP The Movie Glitter & Style Seapony Fluttershy packaging.jpg Funko and Hot Topic Fluttershy and Dr.Whooves release.jpg Fluttershy Vinyl figurine.jpg Fluttershy Vinyl Figurine - Translucent.jpg MLP Season Five Character poster.png Fluttershy Smash T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg Fluttershy "Success" poster from ComicCon 2012.jpg|Fluttershy motivational poster MLP The Movie Mane Six and Spike desktop wallpaper.jpg MLP The Movie Mane Six and Spike mobile wallpaper.jpg MLP The Movie Fluttershy desktop wallpaper.jpg MLP The Movie Fluttershy mobile wallpaper.jpg Miscellaneous Concept art Lauren Faust Posey.jpg|The original design by Lauren Faust based on the G1 pony. Her name was Posey. Fluttershy surprised sketch.jpg Fluttershy Singing to Birds Sketch.jpg Fluttershy TheStare Sketch.jpg Fluttershy Earth Pony Sketch.jpg Other FluttershyandAngel.png|Fluttershy sharing kindness (and an apple) with her bunny friend, Angel, from the opening credits. Remastered Main Six Photograph Opening.png Fluttershy promotional 1.jpg FluttershyHiRes.png|How can you not love her? Canterlot Castle Fluttershy 1.png Canterlot Castle Fluttershy 2.png Canterlot Castle Fluttershy 3.png CastleCreator Fluttershy5.png Canterlot Castle Fluttershy 6.png Fluttershy Hearth's Warming Eve Card Creator.png|From the Flash game Card Creator. CastleCreator Fluttershy.png Fluttershy bridesmaid promotional.jpg|Image promoting the Bridesmaid pony toy set. Fluttershy Hubworld portrait.png|Fluttershy's Profile Image on http://www.hubworld.com/my-little-pony/shows/friendship-is-magic Fluttershy color-in image.jpg|Fluttershy Canterlot Wedding Promo Hat Promotional Too Many Pinkie Pies preview.png|A promotional scene edited from the episode Too Many Pinkie Pies. Promotional - Fluttershy and Rarity react to Pinkie's crazy face S3E3.png|A promotional scene horizontally flipped from the episode Too Many Pinkie Pies. Fluttershy wallpaper 1920x1600.jpg Promotional main ponies about to free Discord S3E10.jpg Promotional featuring DJ Pon-3 S3E13.jpg|Promotional image featuring Fluttershy with Pinkie Pie's cutie mark. Keep Calm and Flutter On GetGlue sticker.png Equestria Games teams S4E24.png Twitter promo Rainbow Dash's pep talk.png Fluttershy Rainbow Power Photo.jpg 2015 Super Bowl Rally.png MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg Char fluttershy.png Fluttershy correcting a blue jay's rhythm S1E01.png|Season 1 Episodes 1-13 Fluttershy Hearth shape S1E16.png|Season 1 Episodes 14-26 Fluttershy being corrupted S2E01.png|Season 2 Episodes 1-13 New Fluttershy 1 S2E19.png|Season 2 Episodes 14-26 Fluttershy 'It's one of the' S3E1.png|Season 3 Fluttershy talking to Squirrel S4E01.png|Season 4 Episodes 1-13 Fluttershy biggest smile S4E14.png|Season 4 Episodes 14-26 Fluttershy's cutie mark glows S5E01.png|Season 5 Episodes 1-13 Fluttershy laughing close-up S5E22.png|Season 5 Episodes 14-26 Fluttershy very skeptical S6E11.png|Season 6 Episodes 1-13 Fluttershy raising an eyebrow S6E17.png|Season 6 Episodes 14-26 Fluttershy "solve this once and for all!" S7E5.png|Season 7 Fluttershy smiling at the Storm Guard MLPTM.png|''My Little Pony The Movie''